With the rapid development of display technologies, emergence of a touch panel (TP) facilitates people's lives.
The touch panel includes an add on touch panel and an in cell touch panel. For the in cell touch panel, touch electrode are integrated inside a display panel and generally arranged on an array substrate of the display panel.
At present, for the in cell touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1, a first touch electrode 10 on the array substrate 01 is connected to a first touch electrode line 20, and a second touch electrode 30 is connected to a second touch electrode line 40. The first touch electrode 10, the second touch electrode 30, the first touch electrode line 20 and the second touch electrode line 40 are all arranged within a transparent region of a display area. The first touch electrode 10, the second touch electrode 30, the first touch electrode line 20 and the second touch electrode line 40 occupy the transparent region, which therefore reduces an aperture ratio.